Mobile users in today's cellular networks, for example, 2G, 3G, 4G, use high data rate services, such as video sharing, gaming, and proximity aware social networking, in which they could potentially be in range for direct communications between two or more mobile devices or user equipment (UEs). Due to fixed infrastructure based communication in a cellular system, many a times, although the mobile users are communicating, or sharing files, in close proximity, for example, in a stadium, club, office, homes, etc., they require to follow the existing cellular transmission procedures, i.e., uplink from a sender mobile to a base station (base transceiver station (BTS) or inter-Evolved Node B (eNB)), followed by downlink from an eNB node to a receiver mobile. This is not only complex, but also resource consuming. To avoid this complexity in case of close proximity users and to improve the utilization of the resources (hence the spectral efficiency), device-to-device (D2D) communication has been generally proposed. In the D2D communication, the mobile devices can directly communicate between themselves using the same cellular resources (sub-carrier/channel/Resource Blocks (RBs)) as the peer-to-peer communication, under the guidance of the eNB node. This helps in direct transfer of data between two close-by mobile devices at a higher rate with less transmission power.